お誕生日おめでとう ou NON ÇA NE VA PAS !
by CaroSaki-sama
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Sanji ... et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce cadeau là.  Résumé très court mais au moins, ça fait durer le suspens   C'est un One-shoot : j'espère que vous aimerez ...


Ohayo mina

Me voilà de retour … oui je sais : déjà ! Mais bon aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial : c'est le 17eme anniversaire d'une amie que J'ADOOOOOOORE … _oui c'est de toi que je parle ma petite Mayoshi chérie _… et en cet honneur j'ai écrit cette « petite » (oui tout est relatif dans ce monde) pour elle ! Certaines personnes m'ont dit que j'avais été très inspirée, mais ça je le répète : c'est la magie de la salle de bain ^^

Bon sinon, mon couple préféré est toujours à l'honneur : OUI C'EST BIEN DE ZORO ET SANJI QUE JE PARLE ! J'adore lire les fics sur eux : elles sont toutes différentes et extras. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut écrire sur eux : ZOSAN IS JUST FABULOUS !

*un peu (mais juste un peu) folle*

Disclamer : Oda-sama est le seul maître de ces personnages … je n'ai fait que les inviter et ils ont gentiment accepté de se mettre à nu pour nous (à tous les sens du terme) … _*baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave* _…

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, et onegai faites-moi plaisir : laissez des reviews (j'adore ça ^^)

お誕生日おめでとう ou NON ÇA NE VA PAS !

Sanji s'affairait en cuisine «Ce soir, je sens que ma Nami chérie et ma Robin d'amour vont se régaler. Je vais préparer le meilleur gâteau qu'on n'ait jamais mangé ! Je vais me surpasser : pour sûr !»

Ce n'était pas un jour vraiment particulier, enfin si on mettait de côté qu'il y a tout juste 19 ans, une petite tête blonde, futur cuisinier du Baratie, puis de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille, était née.

Le cuisinier s'était levé encore plus tôt aujourd'hui, la joie pouvait se voir sur son visage tout comme le nombre de plats qui continuaient à s'entasser dans la cuisine : Francky avait beau l'avoir faite grande, cette fois-ci, on manquait de place, mais un petit renne n'aurait pas pu y passer la truffe.

Sanji sortit sur le pont pour allumer une cigarette. Le vent soufflait fort ce matin, cependant le soleil était aussi au rendez-vous. Cette journée s'annonçait remplie de surprises … bonnes de préférences. Quand on parlait de bonnes surprises : Nami venait d'arriver sur le pont en compagnie de Luffy qui pour une fois ne s'était pas encore précipité dans la cuisine pour hurler sa passion … La rouquine en passant sa main dans ses cheveux arborait un large sourire face à son capitaine qui semblait s'efforcer de la faire rire. Sanji regardait cet étrange spectacle d'un œil interrogateur. Les deux nakama se retrouvèrent face au cuisinier

«Yo Sanji ! On mange quoi … Non non attends me dit rien …», lança Luffy

Alors là, il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette celui-là … _peut-on classer ça dans les « bonnes surprises »_ …

«Si tu me le dis on va perdre trop de temps mais moi : J'AI FAIM !»

_Ouf, en fait, tout va bien ! _

Bientôt les trois furent rejoints par le reste de leurs compagnons. «Tiens, depuis quand la table est mise dehors ?», demanda Francky.

En effet, avant de passer en cuisine, Sanji avait installé la table sur le pont. Il trouvait cette idée assez plaisante «Il fait beau aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter.»

«Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée», répondit Robin.

«Et si je vous jouais un petit air pour bien commencer la journée», ajouta Brook.

Cette idée eu l'air de faire l'unanimité auprès de tout l'équipage. Chacun vint s'asseoir autour de la table : enfin presque tous, évidemment Zoro lui n'avait pas encore daigné ouvrir ses paupières. Luffy se léchait déjà les babines à l'idée qu'il pourrait en avoir plus que les autres. Cependant, le cuisinier n'était pas cet avis «Ah non ! Cette fois-ci tout le monde mangera ensemble !»

Mais il paraissait impossible de faire attendre le capitaine. De plus Chopper et Usopp semblaient eux aussi commencer à s'impatienter. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir attendre encore une heure que le sabreur voulût bien les rejoindre, Sanji décida d'aller le réveiller. Il ordonna aux goinfres de se tenir tranquilles le temps qu'il revienne et pria Robin, avec ces douces paroles habituelles … _beurk, trop c'est trop au bout d'un moment : guimauve man va ! _… de garder la cuisine pour les empêcher d'aller voler le petit-déjeuner.

«T'inquiète cuistot, on la surveille ta cuisine» dit Francky en levant les yeux vers l'archéologue.

…..

Le cuisinier arpentait le long couloir : la chambre de sabreur était située à son extrémité. Il allongeait le pas «Si je me dépêche pas, ces baka vont nous faire une émeute» … _Nami-san Robin-chan ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne parle pas de vous _… Il arriva alors devant la porte de l'escrimeur. Il frappa mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint … En même temps, fallait s'y attendre avec cette face de gazon … Il saisit la poignée et ouvrit doucement la porte … _même si tu y vas fort, il se réveillera pas : même avec Hiroshima à côté de lui je suis sûre qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce _…

Zoro était allongé … _logique_ … par terre … _beaucoup moins logique _… Il était étendu là, devant le cuisinier avec pour seul vêtement un pantalon bien trop petit. Le cuisinier s'approcha de lui et lui flanqua un coup de pied, mais le sabreur ne fit pas un geste. Il recommença, mais toujours rien. Sanji se pencha au-dessus de l'endormi et posa sa main sur son torse pour le secouer.

Sanji sentit ses joues chauffer «C'est rien, c'est juste pour réveiller ce type ! C'est pas comme si je le pelotais !»

Le cuisinier approcha son visage de l'autre et commença à murmurer … «Non ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait croire d'abords. C'est juste que si la force ne marche pas alors on essaye la tendresse» … _Mais oui mais oui, on va te croire _… «Un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes, ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne» … _mais vas-y te sens pas obligé de justifier ! Aucune d'entre nous _ _ne resterait insensible devant un Zoro torse nu et endormi _…

«Oï, foutu Marimo ! Réveille-toi maintenant !»

Le sabreur finit par réagir, mais pas comme escompté : ses bras vinrent attraper le cuisinier et le poussèrent contre lui. «Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là !» … mais en levant la tête, Sanji s'aperçut que Zoro était encore en train de dormir. Il continuait à le presser contre lui. Le cuistot pouvait sentir la chaleur de la peau de Zoro contre sa chemise ainsi que son souffle contre son cou. Il se sentit faible et arrêta de gigoter pour se laisser aller dans les bras du sabreur. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi mais en tout cas, il était bien et n'avait aucune envie de s'en aller. Il ferma les yeux.

Mais soudain, un bruit parvint du couloir.

«SANJI ! DEPÊCHE-TOI ! J'AI FAIM !»

Le cuisinier ouvrit les yeux et s'extirpa d'un coup de l'étreinte de l'escrimeur, en l'envoyant s'écraser contre le lit. Ce dernier ouvrit enfin les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait : Luffy fit irruption dans la chambre «Qu'es' tu fous Sanji, ça fait 20 minutes qu'on attend que tu ramènes Zoro ! J'AI FAIM !»

«Oui c'est bon j'ai compris !»

Sanji saisit le tee-shirt de Zoro qui trainait sur une chaise et lui lança «Mets-ça et viens manger : on attend plus que toi !»

Pas encore très bien réveillé, Zoro grogna avant d'enfiler le tee-shirt en question et suivit son capitaine et le cuisinier. Il regardait ce dernier … enfin le derrière de celui-ci … se demandant bien ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le cuistot soit aussi énervé … et si cela avait un rapport avec les « 20 minutes » que venaient d'évoquer le capitaine.

Enfin arrivés, tout ce beau monde se mit à table et commença à manger … bien que pour certains ce n'est pas sûr que « manger » soit le terme approprié.

«C'est un véritable festin Sanji-kun», chanta Brook, «en quel honneur est-ce ?»

«Pour rien ! Simplement une envie de nouveauté. Mais je suis heureux de voir que tout ceci vous plaît !»

Zoro regarda le cuisinier d'un air suspect, sans oublier d'avaler le plus possible de cette nourriture absolument DIVINE !

…..

Sanji finissait la vaisselle. Après le festin de ce matin, ce n'est pas le rangement qui manquait. Cependant, le cuisinier tout en plongeant ses mains dans l'eau chaude pensait au délicieux gâteau qu'il comptait faire pour ses deux beautés. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu'il sentit un bras effleuré le sien, qui plongeait lui-aussi dans l'eau : Zoro posait un verre qui avait été abandonné sur le pont.

«Ça va ?»

Sanji s'arrêta et regarda le sabreur d'un air hagard «Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?»

«Oh c'est bon. C'était juste pour savoir ! Ce matin tu nous prépares une super bouffe, tu veux qu'on mange tous ensemble … ça te ressemble pas ! A moins qu'aujourd'hui soit différent ?» … Zoro avait mis dans le mille. Sanji avait ralenti ses mouvements, mais sans arrêter de nettoyer il répondit sèchement «Je suis pas comme toi teme, j'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour être gentil !»

Voyant l'énervement de son camarade, Zoro ne poursuivit pas la conversation : il prit une bouteille de saké, et alla commencer son entrainement.

«Non mais franchement pour qui il se prend celui-là : depuis quand il joue les psychologues à deux balles. Il me fait chier : et puis c'était quoi ce matin ? Il va me faire croire qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que j'étais dans ses bras» … _Alzheimer : ça touche même les plus jeunes de nos jours _…

La scène lui revenait en mémoire : il pensait à leurs deux corps si proche l'un de l'autre … cette pensée commençait à l'exciter … NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE : TU NE VAS PAS BANDER POUR UN MEC NON PLUS ! … _bah quoi, en même temps C'EST ZORO QUOI ! _…

Sanji saisit le verre que Zoro avait rapporté : il le regarda un instant … Il le serra et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce.

Brook qui passait à côté de la cuisine entendit le bruit et ouvrit la porte : «Ça va ?»

«OUI ÇA VA ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS AUJOURD'HUI ? LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE A LA FIN !»

Accueilli par un Sanji passablement énervé, Brook ne voulut pas s'attarder dans la cuisine. Il referma la porte et partit en sifflant, comme si de rien n'était.

Bon maintenant au gâteau !

…..

Lorsque Sanji sortit enfin de sa cuisine, il était décontracté : il avait réussi un superbe gâteau, ce qui lui avait permis de calmer ses nerfs.

Comme à son habitude, il alluma une cigarette tout en observant les allées et venues sur le bateau : Chopper était occupé à montrer ses nouvelles trouvailles médicales à Robin. Francky et Usopp eux testaient une de leurs nouvelles inventions. Brook chantonnait un petit air du haut de la vigie tandis que, comme toujours, Zoro dormait adossé au navire … Cependant, quelque chose choqua notre cuisinier : aucune trace du capitaine ! Ceci était très inhabituel … et honnêtement il regrettait déjà d'avoir suggéré qu'aujourd'hui serait une journée pleines de surprises … Habituellement, Luffy était soit en train de « pêcher », soit en train de réclamer à bouffer ou du moins hurler sur le bateau … à moins que … IL DEVAIT ENCORE ÊTRE EN TRAIN D'EMBETTER NAMI CHERIE !

A cette pensée, le cuisinier se dirigea vers le bureau de la navigatrice … Elle est sûrement en train de s'énerver mais comme elle a une patiente d'ange et une gentillesse à toutes épreuves … _ non mais t'as vu ça où toi ! On doit pas parler de la même Nami là _… elle n'a pas osé mettre dehors ce koso.

Arrivé au bureau de ladite navigatrice, Sanji pressa la poignée et entrouvrit la porte : il fut fortement perturbé par ce qu'il aperçut, il en fit tomber sa cigarette à terre … Nami était assise à son bureau, son matériel de dessin posé en face d'elle. Luffy quant à lui était assis directement sur le bureau et sa tête penchait dangereusement vers le visage de la navigatrice. Leurs lèvres vinrent se toucher. Sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte, Sanji recula, tourna les talons et partit rapidement.

Il était alors à l'avant du pont, le souffle court : il n'en revenait pas ! On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait une relation particulière avec la jolie rousse … _ hormis celle de maître à esclave tu veux dire _… mais de là à la voir avec cet imbécile de Luffy : il respectait son capitaine mais quand même, eux deux … LE JOUR ET LA NUIT QUOI !

Le cuisinier posa ses mains sur le bord du pont, la musique de Brook résonnait sur le bateau … Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui : il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ! Il tourna la tête et vit celle de Robin «Est-ce que tout va bien ?»

Sanji avait la face rouge. Il essaya de balbutier quelques syllabes mais sans succès. Robin afficha alors un petit sourire et s'appuyant sur la rambarde du pont elle commença alors à parler comme si elle était seule : «Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'ai pu remarquer que notre cher Capitaine s'était calmé. J'ai trouvé ça bizarre, bien que de sa part, plus rien ne m'étonne vraiment. Mais en fait le voir avec notre navigatrice n'est pas aussi troublant que je le pensais : je trouve qu'ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. Et puis un peu de romance ne peut pas faire de mal à notre équipage.»

Sanji l'observait sans vraiment saisir.

«L'amour et les sentiments sont des choses bien compliqués pour nos petites têtes : avoir un mode d'emploi serait parfois bien plus simple.» … _mais Robin n'aie aucun soucis : j'en connais qui se feraient un plaisir de t'aider _…

Robin regarda une dernière fois Sanji, toujours en arborant son sourire, puis elle partit en direction du gouvernail, où Francky était toujours en train d'expliquer les détails de son invention à Usopp.

Sanji resta seul un instant en regardant l'océan, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine en se disant qu'après tout Nami chérie resterait toujours Nami chérie et que Baka Senchou Luffy resterait toujours Baka Senchou Luffy … même si c'est deux-là devenaient Nami et Luffy. Le cuistot avait retrouvé son calme et en se remémorant les paroles de Robin il pensa à … ZORO !

…..

Le cuistot s'approchait doucement du bord du pont. Au moment où la terrible arme … _à savoir, une casserole _… allait violemment heurter la tête du Capitaine, le cuistot s'arrêta net : il se tourna vers Zoro, qui dormait encore … _et toujours _… à poings fermés, devant lequel il venait de passer. Il prit une grande inspiration … S'approchant, il confirma ses doutes : une miette de gâteau était collée près des lèvres de Zoro. Gentiment, il vint écraser son talon contre le visage de l'endormi, avant de le terminer à coup de casserole !

L'escrimeur se releva comme il put, mais les coups du cuisinier étaient tellement puissants pour un homme qui se bat habituellement avec ses jambes. Il lui saisit le bras et le fit basculer contre la rambarde, puis se posa contre lui pour l'empêcher de bouger. Leurs visages étaient très près l'un de l'autre, si près que Sanji put sentir le souffle chaud du sabreur contre lui.

Les autres membres de l'équipage s'approchèrent d'eux. Le capitaine, prenant soudain son rôle très au sérieux dit en s'approchant des combattant «Ça va ?»

Le sang monta à la tête du cuisinier et repoussant violemment Zoro, il hurla «NON ÇA NE VA PAS !»

Le cuistot partit en courant dans sa chambre, laissant le reste de l'équipage complètement interloqué !

Zoro le regarda partir, il se tourna vers le reste de l'équipage et commença à leur parler.

…..

Sanji s'était allongé. La journée était bien trop longue pour lui décidemment : «Finalement les surprises, C'EST NUL !»

Il ferma les yeux, il se rappelait la sensation qu'il avait eue le matin même. Il se glissa sous la couette pour ne plus rien voir de ce qui l'entourait.

La porte s'ouvrit puis se referma doucement. Sans signaler sa présence, quelqu'un était entré. Cette personne s'était assise sur le bord du lit et attendait. Le cuisinier ne sortit pas de son nid pour autant. Durant plusieurs minutes qui semblaient interminables, aucun de ces deux individus n'avaient fait un mouvement. Puis, sans prévenir, Sanji sortit une main de dessous la couette pour la ramener vers lui afin de découvrir sa face empourprée.

Le cuistot découvrit le visage du sabreur juste au-dessus de lui : en effet c'était Zoro qui était venu le rejoindre, et à présent il était penché sur lui. Sanji se releva d'un coup pour essayer de prendre de la distance. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour sortir quelques insultes à son compagnon mais avant qu'il en ait eu le temps, l'escrimeur commença à lui parler.

«Bon écoute-moi bien maintenant ! J'en ai marre que tu sois aussi chiant depuis ce matin : RAS-LE-BOL tu m'entends ! J'ai l'habitude qu'on se foute sur la gueule tous les deux mais là tu me fais chier. Ce matin tu nous prépares un super repas et tu nous réveilles tous mais quand on te demande pourquoi, tu te défiles : pourquoi tu leur as pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire ? Merde à la fin !»

A ces mots, Sanji leva les yeux vers Zoro : comment ce connard de Marimo pouvait retenir quelque chose comme ça alors qu'ils se détestaient ? Le cuisinier sera ses poings autour du drap qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Zoro ne cessait de le regarder d'un regard si intense, Sanji se sentit vaciller … il mourrait d'envie de se rapprocher de cet homme, de sentir sa peau contre la sienne comme ce matin.

«B…Bon Anniversaire», lâcha finalement le sabreur, ses joues ayant pris une jolie couleur.

Deux larmes coulèrent le long du visage du cuisinier. Zoro en le voyant commença à paniquer : merde, encore une connerie … L'escrimeur, à genoux sur le lit, se rapprocha du cuisinier, il voulut passer sa main sur son visage, mais ce retint …

Sanji posa sa tête entre ses mains pour que l'autre ne le voie pas pleurer, incapable de retenir ses pulsions plus longtemps Zoro s'approcha et prit le cuisinier dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps apaisa son compagnon : il cessa presque immédiatement de pleurer.

«Merde ! Fais chier : pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ça doit être face de gazon qui me voit pleurer et pire, qui me réconforte ?»

«Tais-toi !», ces quelques mots avaient fait l'effet d'une balle sur le cuisinier. Il n'osait plus bouger : il est habitué aux remarques désagréables de Zoro mais ces mots avaient été dits si brutalement …

L'escrimeur resserra son emprise sur le cuisinier et lui murmura à l'oreille «Ce matin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 20 minutes où tu es venu me chercher ?» … _Alzheimer quand tu nous tiens_ …

Sanji repoussa Zoro, les mains posées sur son torse, il lui cria «Tout est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a pris dans tes bras : BAKA MARIMO !»

L'air abasourdi, Zoro écouta la plainte du cuistot. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux «Alors … ce n'était pas un rêve …», relevant la tête, il saisit les poignets de son compagnon et approcha son visage du sien. Sanji est bloqué entre le mur et le corps de l'escrimeur : il sentit d'abord un souffle tiède effleurer son visage puis, les lèvres chaudes du sabreur se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Il n'avait aucune envie de résister à cette invitation : Zoro ayant relâché ses bras, il les enroula autour du sabreur. Plaqué contre le mur, il se sentait envahi par une ivresse indescriptible : son corps tout entier brûlait d'un feu puissant, à cet instant précis il ne voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec le sabreur. Ses mains se baladaient sur le dos de son partenaire : il cherchait désespérément à l'emprisonner dans son étreinte. Zoro finit par se retirer pour reprendre son souffle.

Il souleva le cuisinier pour le ramener au centre du lit : il l'allongea … glissa le long de son torse pour retirer tous les boutons qui l'emprisonnaient dans sa chemise … il remonta ensuite en parcourant le torse du blond de milles baisers enflammés. Zoro était au-dessus de Sanji, ce dernier sentait son membre demander à sortir et donnant un petit coup de reins en avant, il sentit que celui de Zoro ne désirait pas mieux. Il enroula ses jambes autour de l'escrimeur pour le faire basculer et repasser au-dessus. Il passa ses mains froides sous le tee-shirt de Zoro : celui-ci fut parcouru par un frisson et attrapa les épaules de son partenaire pour rapprocher sa bouche qui le cherchait inlassablement … leurs langues se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, ne cessant leurs aller-retours, ne voulant pas se séparer. Sanji fit glisser le tee-shirt de la tête de cactus et lui enleva. Son torse était à présent à découvert : il parcourait vigoureusement ce torse de baisers, de caresses, n'en délaissant aucune partie. Il en voulait encore plus, ne pouvant plus se satisfaire de ça. Il passa ses doigts dans le pantalon de l'escrimeur et le lui retira aussitôt. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois le sabreur puis continua sa descente, passant son cou, sur son torse, mordillant ses tétons au passage. Il arriva enfin à ce qu'il convoitait tant. Il passa sa langue sur le caleçon de « Tête d'algue » et sentit son membre se dresser de plus belle. Il commença à le sucer à travers son caleçon. Zoro souleva la tête du cuisinier, ce dernier décida alors de retirer le dernier obstacle. Il glissa sa langue le long de sa verge, enfin libre, avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Le sabreur, ayant posé ses mains sur les épaules du cuistot, retenait difficilement ces gémissements, ses grognements de plaisir. Sanji entama des mouvements de va et vient, il sentit l'escrimeur se dévider en lui. Cependant, il souffrait, coincé à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Zoro voyant sa « détresse », décida de reprendre le contrôle : de nouveau au-dessus, il arracha sans précaution ce qui causait la douleur de son partenaire. Voyant la verge de son partenaire se dresser enfin devant lui, il ne put se retenir et la prise complètement. Sanji se cambrait sous ses caresses brûlantes et sa langue qui parcourait son membre.

Zoro se redressa … Il regardait le corps de Sanji avec une passion dévorante : il le voulait, tout entier. Il le saisit par les cuisses et le souleva ! Il inséra un de ses doigts, puis de deux, trois … le cuisinier tentait, sans succès, de retenir ses gémissements. Zoro se pencha vers Sanji et en l'embrassant, il s'enfonça au plus profond de son partenaire. Celui-ci fit d'abords un grognement de protestation : mais il fut rapidement remplacé par une respiration saccadée et des baisers passionnés. Zoro bougeait les hanches de plus en plus vite. Parfois il ressortait puis rentrait, encore et encore : leur plaisir était sans égal. Le sabreur qui avait les mains posées sur les hanches de Sanji les dirigea vers le bas et saisit le membre de son partenaire, et tout en ne cessant ses mouvements de va et vient, il se mit à le frotter de plus en plus fort et rapidement : leur rythme ne cessait d'accélérer.

«Je … Je …. AH ZORO JE VAIS JOUIR !»

Zoro regarda le cuistot avec un grand sourire. Il serra sa verge pour tenter de l'empêcher de jouir.

«Pas tout de suite ! Je veux encore t'entendre gémir : j'ai attendu trop longtemps ! Ce n'est plus seulement un rêve : je veux te sentir !»

Sanji s'accrocha désespérément au sabreur : c'était comme si son cœur allait s'arrêter, bien qu'il ait l'impression que son corps n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il ne voulut pas s'arrêter ! Il resserra ses jambes aussi fort qu'il put autour de l'escrimeur et mis ses dernières forces dans ses mouvements de hanches. Zoro se sentant venir lui aussi relâcha enfin l'objet de ses plaisirs. Et après un dernier déhanchement, les deux compagnons s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, humectés par leurs semences.

Tandis que le cuisinier traçait de ses doigts les formes du sabreur, ce dernier se pencha vers lui et commença à lécher les traces humides sur le torse de son compagnon.

…..

Enfin rhabillés et ayant retrouvés un peu de leurs forces, Zoro saisit Sanji par la main et l'entraîna hors de la chambre. Il les dirigea vers le pont en accélérant le pas.

Lorsqu'ils y furent, Sanji s'arrêta net, ne sachant plus comment réagir

«O TANJO-BI OMEDETO !»

Tous les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille étaient là, et avec eux un énorme gâteau était posé sur la table …_ oui personne n'avait trouvé bon de ramener la table après le petit-déj'_…

Sanji commença à rire, puis quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, mais cette fois-ci ce furent des larmes de joie : chacun s'animait et tous se félicitaient d'avoir préparé cette petite fête. Alors que personne ne les regardait, Zoro vint essuyer ses larmes et déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres du cuisinier.

«Parfois, tu devrais apprendre à exprimer tes propres sentiments»

Sanji tourna la tête et vit Robin qui lui souriait, puis elle se retourna à ce qui animait Luffy et les autres … _le gâteau pour parler franchement : irrécupérables moi je vous dis ! _…

«Alors Sanji-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ?», demanda Brook une tasse de thé à la main, tandis que le reste de l'équipage s'était tourné vers le blond.

Celui-ci répondit en arborant un large sourire «Oui, merci, ça va !»

Finalement, parfois une surprise peut en cacher une autre, encore … meilleure !

**The End**

Et voilà c'est la fin …

Mais il y en aura d'autres (enfin j'espère) … mais pour l'instant : mes maths et ma svt vont être mes meilleurs amis (… ou pas ~~) …

Encore お誕生日おめでとう à ma Mayoshi-chan d'amour !

Bon week-end à tout(e)s !

_**CaroSaki-sama **_


End file.
